lurpsfandomcom-20200215-history
LURPS Exec
The LURPS Exec is a group of LURPS members who run the society. The Exec is currently comprised of seven members, each of which perform a certain role. The first three roles - President, Treasurer, and Secretary - are actually the executive committee, while the remaining four are part of the "associate committee" as outlined in the Constitution . President The President of LURPS is the leader of the society. S/he is the representative of the society to outsiders, and chairs all the meetings. The Constitution says that the President shall: #''Be the primary representative of the society to the LUSU, the University and to external bodies.'' #''Co-ordinate and oversee the activities of both the exec and the society as a whole.'' #''Act as chairperson to all society meetings.'' #''Oversee the safety aspects of all society activities.'' #''Ensure that the LUSU safety frame work and the societies safety code of practice is adhered to.'' #''Attend the societies council and other relevant meetings.'' The current President is Gareth Williams. Treasurer The Treasurer is in charge of the society's money. S/he takes annual membership fees and keeps accounts of how the money is being spent. The Constitution says that the Treasurer shall: #''Maintain good order of society finances and ensure the LUSU financial regulations are adhered to.'' #''Maintain an up to date account of all financial transactions.'' #''Advise the executive committee and the membership of expenditure of budget.'' #''Prepare a statement of revenue and expenditure to be presented at the AGM for ratification.'' The current Treasurer is Laura Wood. Secretary The Secretary is the primary administrator of the society. S/he takes minutes at every meeting and acts as returning officer at general meetings. The Constitution says that the Secretary shall: #''Be responsible for the administration of all matters relating to membership and subscriptions and liaison appropriately with the treasurer.'' #''Be responsible for all society correspondence and administration.'' #''Take minutes at meetings and circulate agendas and minutes of meetings to the membership.'' #''Informing the membership of other appropriate information as and when necessary.'' #''Be responsible for the ordering and maintenance of all society equipment.'' #''Act as the returning officer and ensure the smooth running of the general meetings.'' The current Secretary is Domonic Bailey. Tabletop Representative The Tabletop Representative (or 'rep') is responsible for organising the tabletop games at LURPS. S/he books rooms for games and oversees proceedings at pitch days. The Constitution says that the Tabletop Rep shall: #''Be responsible for the organising and promoting of tabletop role-playing events.'' #''Be responsible for the maintenance and organisation of the society library.'' #''Be responsible for organising and booking rooms on campus to provide a location for tabletop role-playing.'' The current Tabletop Rep is Tom Routh. Live Role-Play and Safety Representative The Live Role-Play and Safety Representative (or 'Live Rep') is responsible for all LARP events in the society. S/he ensures games go ahead every week, and that the safety codes of LUSU are upheld at all times. The Constitution says that the Live Rep shall: #''Be responsible for the maintenance and addition to the live-role-play weapons and costume.'' #''Be responsible for the safety checking of all weapons which are to be used in a live-role-play event. This includes all personal weapons .'' #''Be responsible for the training of all live role-players in basic combat and missile weapons training.'' #''Liaise with other LRP systems.'' #''Be responsible for the allocation of live slots.'' #''Ensure, to the best of their ability that the safety codes of practice are adhered to at all live-role-play events.'' #''Be responsible for the adjudication of complaints against live role-play referees and other live role-players.'' #''Be responsible for organising and booking rooms on campus to provide a location for live role-playing.'' #''Attend compulsory safety meetings and report back to the executive committee the details of the meeting.'' #''Advise on any change in practices that may affect any society risk assessment.'' #''Keep records on all safety matters, such as first aiders and records of adherence to safety practices.'' #''Be in contact with LUSU, the executive committee and relevant members of the society (including system referees) to advise on matters of safety.'' #''Advise on necessary safety costs.'' The current Live Rep is Georgia Soden. Social Secretary The Social Secretary organises non-roleplay-based social events for members. S/he is responsible for organising almost everything the society does outside its normal operating hours. The Constitution says that the Social Secretary shall: #''Under guidance from the Executive Committee and the membership, plan a social calendar, taking steps (including but not limited to publicity) to ensure maximum attendance whilst prioritising LURPS’ core activities.'' #''Take responsibility for the organisation of all social events.'' #''Ensure that the membership have sufficient social fora for their needs and act as a primary contact point for concerns or questions regarding social activity as a society.'' The current Social Secretary is Bethany Garters. Webmaster The Webmaster maintains the online presence of LURPS. S/he keeps the website (and this wiki) up to scratch, as well as running the social media of the society. The Constitution says that the Webmaster is responsible for: #''Checking the LURPS email inbox, including replying to emails from members or non-members, or forwarding such emails onto the relevant exec member or other party.'' #''Maintaining the LURPS mailing list, including removing dead email addresses from the list, and adding new members to it. Additionally, assisting the Secretary with distributing emails should he/she need it.'' #''Keeping the forums up-to-date with any society news; serving as forum administrator. Additionally, moderation of the forums and/or delegation of moderation powers.'' #''Maintaining the current LURPS website and/or working towards updating the website in its entirety.'' #''Keeping track of all of the various LURPS accounts and passwords across university services.'' #''Assisting the tabletop rep. with the room bookings system if required.'' #''Maintaining access to the LURPS computer account including print credit for such occasions as it is required for access by LURPS-sponsored activities.'' #''Maintaining the LURPS facebook group, and any similar online presences that may arise.'' The current Webmaster is Patrick Lickman.